


看簧片被抓

by ZisePaintTong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZisePaintTong/pseuds/ZisePaintTong
Summary: 看了爱豆间顶胯的一点脑洞





	看簧片被抓

 

 

 

 

罗渽民觉得今天李帝努怪怪的。  
说不上来哪里怪就是，练习的时候躲着自己 去看他又看见他老盯着自己。我们俩也没吵架啊最近 难道是我不给烧饭 搞得我俩感情淡化引来小李愤怒了？ 罗渽民心想。  
最后罗渽民决定不想了练完再说。回宿舍得找他好好聊聊。可不能再冷战了。

 

练完回宿舍，吃吃喝喝不早了。洗完澡罗渽民决定去李帝努房间找他。因为金廷祐已经不住他们宿舍了，现在李帝努一个人住。他俩有什么也也能聊的开。叩了叩李帝努的房门，里头没反应。罗渽民又拍了拍，大声喊“jeno呀”。还是没声音，嘴里嘀咕着明明看他进房间了呀？在看电影吗？一边推开了房门。

 

 

  
李帝努坐在床上，只穿了t恤和短裤，小腿隐在被子底下。膝盖上放了电脑，耳朵里还插着耳机。看见罗渽民进来有点慌张，盖了电脑放到一边又拔了耳机，动了动嘴巴，话却被罗渽民抢了先。“Jeno啊，在干嘛呢，敲门都没听见”

 

李帝努没回答他的问题 先说了一句 “你怎么进来了？”  
“哦？我不能来找你啊！？”  
“不是”  
“那Jeno在干嘛啊”罗渽民趴到李帝努床边伸手去够合上的电脑。只穿了短袖的手臂放在李帝努没穿裤子同样光裸的大腿上，擦过大腿的肌肉线条。他感觉到李帝努抖了一下，真是奇怪，他转过头去看李帝努。还没看到脸，就已经看到李帝努黑色的内裤顶了好大一个包。电脑在手了，但是他不用看就知道刚刚李帝努在干嘛了，这可真是太尴尬了。

 

罗渽民动了动喉结，咽下一口口水，人还半趴在李帝努腿上，他抬头去看李帝努的脸，脑子里乱的一塌糊涂，不知道该说些什么。李帝努闭着眼睛靠在床头，浓密的睫毛放大了眼皮微妙的颤抖。虽然看不出他是什么心情，可是被撞到在看黄片撸管，谁会开心呢。

 

罗渽民收回了两条不知所措的手臂，“Jeno, 我...我不是故意的...对不起”罗渽民用手戳戳李帝努的大腿，又很快弹开了，他低着头不敢看李帝努。手腕却被李帝努捉住，他抬头看他，李帝努眼角有点红。李帝努抬手捋了一把罗渽民松软的刘海，看见罗渽民嘴巴撅的老高，可爱的要命又一副委屈死了的样子。他笑了一下，弯起指节刮了一下罗渽民的鼻子，说“没有生气，我刚刚在想渽民”

 

罗渽民嘴巴撅的更翘了，不说话，脸倒是一下子蒸的通红。

 

李帝努伸手摸了摸他的嘴唇，又在上面点了点。罗渽民没擦润唇膏，有一块小小的死皮，李帝努仔细地摸了摸那里，色情的很。罗渽民皱起眉头朝李帝努的手指咬了一口，沾了点口水的手指又摸上了他的脸蛋，重重地揩了一下。罗渽民两边脸蛋也气鼓鼓的，又羞又恼，问他“那你干嘛今天练习都不理我，你骗人。”

 

“不是”李帝努把还在地上的人拉到自己床上，和自己面对面坐下，两双手环上罗渽民藏在t恤下细细的腰。  
“是今天渽民练顶胯太sexy，我怕你碰我我起反应。”李帝努靠的很近，在罗渽民耳边轻轻说到。罗渽民听了更气，恼的伸手打他胸，被李帝努一把拉到怀里，一边顺背一边说“渽民尼不要生气啦”

 

 

  
重新拉开，罗渽民的嘴巴还是翘得老高，伸手到处要扭李帝努的肉。李帝努体脂低，皮很容易揪起来，这也是罗渽民热衷的“家暴”项目。李帝努任他手上乱摸，伸过头去亲他，手插进罗渽民的头发里，一下一下的摸着头。

 

罗渽民一开始还在生气抗拒，其实也没什么气，被调戏了要找个台阶下罢了。被李帝努咬了一下下唇，他假装吃痛叫了出来，被李帝努一句“我错了我错了，换渽民惩罚我”笑出声。一掌打在他结实的胸肌上，人贴了上去。

 

这一吻认真许多，嘴唇的软肉凑在一起，碰了好多次，沾了些口水让接触又分离的声音变得暧昧又粘腻，两个人都有点脸红。嘴唇再次相遇的时候，两边不安分的舌头都碰在一起，他们两默契的笑了，鼻子贴在一起蹭来蹭去。很快，两个人的舌头缠在一起，在两个人的口腔里推来换去，罗渽民喜欢在亲吻里把握主权，勾着李帝努的舌头左右搅动着，李帝努则稳稳的回应他。舌头上下交叠李帝努又去擦罗渽民的上颚，水声啧啧，搞得卧室里暧昧又甜蜜。

 

罗渽民想起什么推开李帝努，跑去锁了门，转身看见李帝努敞着腿坏笑，“渽民尼这么着急要帮我忙啊”

 

罗渽民扑到李帝努怀里又要打他，被李帝努抱个满怀翻身压在床下。一只手溜进他的上衣，罗渽民弓着腰想推他，被李帝努腾出空子一节一节摸他的脊骨。嘴上也不消停，被李帝努的舌头又是一阵搅和，推他软软的舌头来回纠缠。这次的吻短一些，分开的时候罗渽民发出一声低沉的呻吟，嘴上还挂着晶莹的口水。他伸手去摸李帝努的小腹，“要不要我帮你。”

 

罗渽民的眼睛带着水汽，一脸无辜，看的李帝努下体又涨了几分。手往下探，在腹股沟逡巡，李帝努小腿分开跪在床上，黑色内裤被撑的很大了，有一片更深的阴影。左右摩擦，可是罗渽民的手就是不达重点，李帝努有点急，拉过罗渽民的手扶住自己的一包摸了几下，嘴里发出一声喟叹。

 

罗渽民嘟囔着“这么着急”手还是摸开了李帝努的内裤边。欲望从内裤里弹到他的手边，罗渽民先摸了两把球体，再用一根手指从下往上满满抚过，来到眼口，像刚刚李帝努点他嘴唇一样点了点。

 

李帝努有点被撩到了，看着罗渽民有点故意带着笑意的眼睛，撇撇嘴有点无奈。

 

罗渽民又给他撸了两把，笑了笑看着李帝努。李帝努有点奇怪不知道罗渽民又要搞什么。

 

接下来发生的他有点吃惊，罗渽民坐起来靠过来，低头握住他的柱体，亲了亲又张开口含了起来。下身突然被温热吸附着，紧紧包裹着他，好像真的来到了那个隐秘的地方，李帝努一阵快感袭来，热的他突然满头的汗，脑子里好多根弦拉想警报，他过瘾的很，可是还是推开了罗渽民。

 

耷拉着口水和不知道什么液体，罗渽民一脸疑惑，李帝努的身子就压了上来。两个人的鼻子紧紧贴着，李帝努叹了口气“渽民尼不要这样，我舍不得的。”又亲了亲嘴巴表示安慰。  
“今天用腿好不好？”李帝努又蹭蹭罗渽民的脸，抬眼看他一脸期望，看着像捡回了飞盘的大狗，他怎么拒绝的了。  
“好吧。”

 

李帝努扒了自己的上衣又帮罗渽民一起脱了裤子，把上衣垫在他的大腿根部，这样不会弄脏床单。罗渽民看自己男友裸男一个忙前忙后，觉得好笑，笑出了声“我们Jeno真的是希腊雕像呢。”没头没脑的又来了一句。

 

 

李帝努把沾了口水的柱体又撸了几把，往罗渽民腿间抹，陌生的触感惹得罗渽民打了几个颤。李帝努两条腿从两侧夹紧他的，留下一点缝隙，贴了下来，亲亲他的鼻子问“nana喜欢希腊雕像吗？”下面的大东西顺利的穿过大腿根部的空隙，挤开罗渽民大腿内侧仅存的一点软肉。喜欢两个字是带着颤音说的，低沉又热气十足的话撒在李帝努耳边。

 

李帝努两腿趴开，按着罗渽民的腿，开始动腰，像是上舞蹈课学的wave一样，一下一下的顶着，从那个双腿形成的孔洞里穿过，敏感地带遭到侵袭，罗渽民浑身都在发抖。他的小腹也发热，他的阴茎也硬挺着。

 

李帝努的手撑在他身侧，想做俯卧撑一样，一下又一下地贴近他又远离，他自己的手一边扶着自己的腿，控制着下方的进出另一只手紧抓在李帝努发了汗的背上。他自己的欲望被下方敏感又刺激的运动勾的厉害，可是还不够，想要更多，想要李帝努弹吉他的手抚摸自己的柱身。每次被他的大拇指指节碰到都会让自己一次又一次的颤动扭动，他想要。

 

嘴里发出一些呜咽，用手在李帝努背上扣了扣，李帝努从辛勤耕耘里抬起头，关切的问他怎么了。

 

罗渽民又有点不好意思了，红着脸，也不知道是情欲还是害羞，小声嘀咕“摸摸我”。

 

李帝努乐了，又撞一下他的大腿，故意撞上他的阴茎和囊袋，“什么？”

 

满意地换来罗渽民的呼吸急促和一双眼刀“你拿只手摸摸我。”  
“Yes, Sir!”

 

 

李帝努变成单手俯卧撑了，他往下移了一些，像是炫技似的，扭动着腰腹和胯部，腹肌紧在一起，一下又一下顶在罗渽民双腿之间，隔一会儿就在罗渽民的锁骨落下亲吻。空下来的手开始抚摸罗渽民，罗渽民皱紧了眉毛，仰起脖子，他很享受。隐秘部位的撞击和摩擦让他失去安全感感受刺激，李帝努修长的手指又给他带回安全地带享受亲密。这里的一切都是李帝努给他的，想到这里心里又一阵甜蜜，身体里又一阵过电。

 

没一会儿，罗渽民感受不到抚摸了，他小声哼唧着，低头看，李帝努已经开始加速。他自己的腿被磨得发红，带着各种各样的液体，滑溜溜的。看了他就不好意思，心跳得更快了。他配合着李帝努也上下扭着，让抽插的运动更为合拍。没一会儿，李帝努就射了，白色射在罗渽民腿上和他的上衣上。

 

李帝努抹干净这把白色，又开始给还没发泄的罗渽民活动。细细的抚摸着他的身体和阴茎，手指在他的胸口打转，又摸他的龟头。罗渽民直吸气，身体扭来扭去，两头快感一起涌现，他又难受又舒服，触电的感觉在身体里直窜，只能嘴里多叫两声缓解了。

 

李帝努知道他男朋友的喜好，看着罗渽民脸越来越红，又开始闭眼喘气。快来了，赶紧五指握住他的柱身，上下径直快速地撸动，用指节刮擦着肉，他知道这有效。果然没一会儿，罗渽民喘着气也射了，射了李帝努一手。

 

用纸巾擦干净手和腿，他俩叠在一起喘气。李帝努拱着罗渽民的颈窝，一边亲他脖子上的血管，还用牙齿咬一咬。  
“你真的是狗啊？”

罗渽民把李帝努的脑袋捞起来，李帝努瘪着嘴他有点撒娇的意思，他吸了吸鼻子问“今天和我睡吧，嗯？”

 

看人没反应就去亲罗渽民嘴巴，粘人的很。  
“嗯” 唇瓣间漏出一个音节，李帝努亲的更深了一些。

 

 


End file.
